


Family

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, I will fight for park family!, M/M, Park Family, Slice of Life, baby sehun and his daddies, birthday fic, chansesoo, domestic AU, happy sehun day, male male family, park family is my ultimate ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2014 words / chansoo / chansesoo / park family / fluff / domestic au]<br/>Family isn’t always blood, it’s people in your life who want you in theirs; and Chanyeol was certain then that he wanted Sehun in his life, just like how he was sure he wanted Kyungsoo in his life a decade ago. It was a gut feeling that he could not ignore and when he locked gaze with Kyungsoo, he knew they both felt the same.</p><p>Additional 4 drabbles updated - just slice of life stories of chansoo and their baby boy sehunnie <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it all began

It was the third year into their marriage, seven years since they've fallen in love and ten years since they've become friends when Chanyeol sat Kyungsoo down for what he called 'the talk'. Looking more serious than he had ever been, so much that it even made Kyungsoo anxious, Chanyeol said solemnly: "When we married, you gave me a family. Now I want to give someone else a family. I want to give them the same love you had selflessly given me and let them experience the love I have had the fortune of knowing."

A knot formed in Kyungsoo's throat as he gawked at the taller man looking back at him with conviction shimmering in his eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing. 'After all of these years, it still comes down to this huh...' He thought bitterly and tried to ignore the wrenching pain in his heart. Taking a shallow breath, Kyungsoo croaked in a low voice.

"So you're breaking up with me...?"

"...What??" Chanyeol snapped in shock and a deep frown gathered instantly in between his brows, "I'd never break up with you, not even when I'm in my grave! Why the hell would I ever want to do that?? How could you say that, Kyungsoo! I was talking about adopting a child together and give him/her a new family! How cou-"

"Stop, or at least, slow down," Kyungsoo scowled in slight annoyance at Chanyeol's escalated voice even though deep down he was extremely relieved and happy to hear the taller man's frank words. Then out of nowhere, it hit him.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said, how could you think I'd break up with y-"

"No, after that!" Kyungsoo interrupted his flustered husband and stared wide eye at him again. Slowly, a sheepish smile bloomed on Chanyeol's face and he repeated himself.

"Let's adopt a child together, Kyungsoo, and give him/her a family. Let's start a new family!"

Three full seconds later Kyungsoo's fists came flying at Chanyeol's chest as he shouted angrily: "You could have just said that from the beginning, you stupid giraffe!"

Chanyeol burst out laughing and half-heartedly dodged his husband's attacks. He knew this was how Kyungsoo expressed his embarrassment; he had spotted the tear of relief welling at the corner of Kyungsoo's eyes as well as the uncontrollable expression of happiness on his blushing face. When the punching and the shouting calmed down, Chanyeol looped his love into a tight hug. For a long while, they embraced each other in the middle of their living room on that late spring afternoon. Outside, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sun was warm as were their hearts.

\---

It had taken another year before they were approved as adopting parents but neither Kyungsoo or Chanyeol had minded because they wanted to do it right. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom again as they stood outside the orphanage. Chanyeol gulped nervously as he listened to the sound of playful children on the other side of the wall, and he gripped tightly onto Kyungsoo’s hand like a scared child on his first day of school. There were dark eye bags beneath his eyes. He had barely gotten any proper sleep the night before.

“What if I make a horrible father? What if my kid hates me? What if I am not ready to be a dad yet and mess the kid up?”

Throughout the night, Kyungsoo watched as his gentle giant paced anxiously around their apartment while muttering his self-doubts. Hiding an amused smile, he forced Chanyeol into bed and hugged his fidgety husband from behind. Kyungsoo could barely wrap himself around Chanyeol’s broad frame, but he managed by tucking his chin in the crook of the other’s neck and entangling their legs together. Then as he slowly caressed down the side of the nervous man’s long arm, Kyungsoo whispered in a firm yet soothing voice.

“You’ll make a great dad, Chanyeol,” he repeated all night long until the taller man fell into a light slumber, “I know you will.”

Giving his husband’s clammy hand another reassuring squeeze and a cheeky smile, Kyungsoo led them both into the orphanage. Throughout their tour and introduction to the staffs, Chanyeol was unusually quiet, partially because of his nerves but also because he was saddened by how many children were waiting for a home. He wished he could offer all of them a family but he knew that’d be impossible; it’d be unfair to Kyungsoo and all of these innocent children. Each of them deserves their own family that can give them all of the love and attention in the world.

Then as they passed by a small room crammed with baby beds, Chanyeol slowed down and his hand slipped out of Kyungsoo’s. His attention was captivated by an old cradle by the window. As if guided by an invisible hand, he walked up to the small bed and carefully peeked in. A pair of crescent shaped eyes smiled at him and a tiny, chubby hand grabbed at him. Dazed and grinning softly in return, Chanyeol reached in and offered his pinky finger. Immediately, the baby boy gripped tightly onto it and squealed softly as if saying hello. Chanyeol chuckled and shook his hand a little, swaying the baby to his rhythm.

“Hello there,” he whispered, “What’s your name?”

“The staff says his name is Oh Sehun,” Kyungsoo answered from behind as he joined his husband by the cradle. Looking down at the baby boy smiling gleefully at both of them, he also offered his hand and little Sehun did not hesitate at all to grip onto his pinky finger as well.

“Hello, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol greeted the happy baby who squealed again to answer him. Kyungsoo chuckled and also shook his hand, rocking Sehun in his tiny bed.

At that moment, there was magic in the air. Even though they have never met before, Chanyeol felt as if Sehun was waiting for them this whole time. As he blinked at the small life gripping tightly onto his and Kyungsoo’s pinky fingers, Chanyeol’s eyes welled up with tears. Family isn’t always blood, it’s people in your life who want you in theirs; and Chanyeol was certain then that he wanted Sehun in his life, just like how he was sure he wanted Kyungsoo in his life a decade ago. It was a gut feeling that he could not ignore and when he locked gaze with Kyungsoo, he knew they both felt the same.

May it be fate or perhaps it was chance but their path in life had crossed and Chanyeol was glad the three of they found each other.

“From now on, I promise you I will protect you with everything I have,” Chanyeol declared solemnly as he cradled the sleeping Sehun in his arms on their first night as a family. Glancing at Kyungsoo next to him, the gentle giant pressed a kiss on his husband and his new son’s forehead. Then as the small family huddled together in the cozy night, Chanyeol promised the two men in his life the world.

“I will always love you no matter what because from now on we are a family… my family.”

\---

“Appa, Yoda is bullying me again!”

“Ya! Is that how you should be talking to your appa?”

“You’re not appa, you’re Yoda!”

“Ya! Get back here, Oh Sehun!”

Kyungsoo sighs deeply and stops the task at hand. Abandoning the half decorated cake, he cleans his hands with a towel and makes his way towards the living room. When he enters, he is greeted with the scene of a small child and a giant child wrestling on the ground. Sehun is straddling Chanyeol by the waist as his arms are being held above his head by the childish adult, who is grinning at his son smugly. Sehun’s cheeks are flushed red as he is mustering all of his strength to try and escape from his dad’s death grip but failing miserably. Kyungsoo raises an unimpressed brow as he approaches his two fools and breaks them up.

“Enough, enough,” he says calmly and tickles Chanyeol on his side, making the giant wiggle on the ground like a caterpillar. Picking his giggling son up in his arms, Kyungsoo puts on a pretend angry face.

“Oh Sehun, you’re turning six this year so you need to start acting like a responsible six-year-old,” Kyungsoo lectures his son, who is now pouting at him cutely, “look at all these wrinkles on your clothes… I just ironed them for you last night too!”

“It’s Yoda’s fault…” Sehun mumbles and snuggles closer to Kyungsoo, rubbing his fuzzy hair against his favourite appa’s neck like a kitten. Then he pulls back and smacks a wet kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I’m sorrrryyy,” the six-year-old whines and delivers more kisses, “I love you, appa!”

Unable to resist his son’s aegyo, Kyungsoo breaks out into a heart-shape smile and also showers Sehun with tiny kisses, making the boy squeal happily in his arms. Lying on the floor, Chanyeol watches his family fondly with a wide smile plastered on his face.

He cannot believe five years have already passed since they brought Sehun home. It only seemed like yesterday when the cheeky boy was just a fragile bundle of softness in his arms. Sehun’s first word, his first step, the first time he was able to call him and Kyungsoo ‘Appa’ and say ‘I love you’, all of those memories are still fresh in Chanyeol’s mind. Children always grow up too fast and sometimes Chanyeol wishes he could just stop time so that Sehun will always be this child who needs him and goes around calling him Yoda every day. But he knows that’s impossible. One day, Sehun will grow up and he will leave their home. He will find someone he loves and build a family of his own. Their family will expand and even well into his death, their family will continue to grow. At that thought, Chanyeol suddenly feels sentimental and he tears up a little. Fanning his eyes, he tries to blink away the sadness welling in his heart.

Birthdays are supposed to be happy occasions, even though it is also somewhat bittersweet.

The doorbell rings and Sehun jump out of Kyungsoo’s arms. Running towards the door as fast his little legs could carry him, the birthday boy hollers at the top of his lung: “Jongin and Junmyeon ajusshi are here! They are here!” 

“It could also be Baekhyun and Jongdae ajusshi too, you know,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he follows his son’s footsteps. However before he could get far, he gets tugged behind and his back slams into Chanyeol’s broad chest. Wordless, the gentle giant envelops Kyungsoo into his arms as if wanting to merge their bodies together. Chanyeol takes a deep inhale of the familiar scent that reminds him of home and of love, and he smiles.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, “for everything.”

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo replies and presses a kiss on the back of Chanyeol’s hand. Releasing himself from the embrace, he turns around and kisses the taller man on his eyes, the tip of his nose, then on his lips. For some people, they spend a lifetime looking for the person that makes them utterly and completely happy. Kyungsoo thinks he is so lucky because he has not only found one but two: his husband and his son.

“Jongin-ah!”

“Sehun-ah! Happy Birthday!”

“Ya Park Chanyeol, stop flirting with Kyungsoo and get your ass out here!”

“Kyungsoo yaaaaaah!”

“Kyungsoo-shi, Chanyeol-shi, we are here!”

The plethora of voices interrupts the intimate moment and Kyungsoo scoffs but a genuine smile stretches across his face. It seems like there is never a moment of peace in his life anymore but he doesn’t mind it much, at least for most of the time. Giving Chanyeol one more kiss, he links their hands and they make their way towards the front foyer.

This is their family, the Park family.

 

**FIN**

 


	2. Mornings

"Appa!"  
  
Kyungsoo frowns a little in his light slumber and grunts. When he receives no response from next to him, he nudges the long arms wrapped tightly around his body and grunts again. Chanyeol mumbles something incoherent into the back of Kyungsoo's neck and hides his face entirely.  
  
"Appa!"  
  
"Your son is calling for you..." Kyungsoo croaks and cracks an eye open, glancing towards the bedroom door. Chanyeol hums lazily but still refuses to wake up from his dreams.  
  
"He's your son as well..." the sleepy giant tries to argue with a pout. However when Kyungsoo responds by punching him in the stomach, Chanyeol unwilling gets out of bed with haggard breaths and stumbles towards their son's room.  
  
As he swings open the door, Chanyeol sees Sehun sitting upright in his tiny bed with a pout almost identical to his own, and suddenly, any annoyance he felt from earlier dissipated. Grinning broadly with sleepy eyes, he rushes into Sehun's bed and tickles his fussy son until giggles fill up the entire room. Then side by side squished into the small bed, they lay staring at each other as Sehun's little fingers touch all over's Chanyeol's face.  
  
"Where's appa?" the five-year-old asks and pokes into Chanyeol's nostril, much to his father's dismay.  
  
"Appa's here, silly," Chanyeol whispers and shifts to avoid Sehun's naughty fingers again, "Is our Sehunnie still half asleep?"  
  
"You're not appa, you're Yoda," Sehun teases and smiles mischievously, his eyes squinting into two small crescent moons. Chanyeol clicks his tongue at his son's cheekiness and pins the boy to the bed again. Not willing to show any mercy, he tickles Sehun until the boy is squealing and laughing wildly while shouting 'Appa save me!' and 'Yoda is bullying me!'.  
  
Finally, Kyungsoo shows up at Sehun's room as well and he cannot help but chuckle at the playful scene in front of him. Sehun's little feet is pushing desperately against Chanyeol's chin while laughing heartily and the tall man had wrapped his long legs completely around his son's thin body, his arms flailing about trying to tickle the young boy. There is so much happiness radiating from his son and husband, Kyungsoo even feels a little jealous for being left out. So without a second thought, he also dives into the senseless ongoing wrestling and helps to free Sehun by tickling Chanyeol. Noticing he has received reinforcement from his beloved Appa, Sehun cheers loudly and hops on top of Chanyeol with Kyungsoo as the silly giant screams and wiggles like a crazy man, struggling to escape from his husband's teasing fingers.  
  
After another five minutes of wrestling, tickling, and general rough housing, fathers and son have all ended up on the floor, each of them panting heavily but still giggling. Kyungsoo smiles fondly at his son and husband, who are lying in the exact same position while basking in the early sunshine. Leaning over, he presses a quick kiss on Sehun's forehead then on Chanyeol's chapped lips.  
  
"Good morning, family," he says softly and two pairs of bright, smiling eyes look back at him overflowing with love.  
  
"Good morning, Appa!"  
  
"Good morning, Kyungsoo."  
  
It's the beginning of another wonderful day at the Park Family.

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to twitter @catboxjellyfish 3/20/2016


	3. Chicken

Even though Sehun is not yet six, he already understands that there are all kinds of people in this world. Some people are artistic, some are extremely rational, and some are just...special. For instance, his dads who are currently shouting frantically at a chicken fall into that last category of humans.

"SEHUN-AAHH!!"

The boy cringes at the blood curling scream coming from a few metres away, and he subconsciously takes a step backward. He feels really sorry for the poor chicken being shaken back and forth so vigorously, but he is also kind of glad he is not directly involved in whatever situation that's unfolding over there. Frankly, he is a little scared to approach his parents right now.

They don't seem exactly alright...

Chanyeol sniffles sharply and lets out another desperate cry, his voice successfully cracks as he hollers at his 'son', AKA the chicken in his hands. Next to him, Kyungsoo is gawking in both extreme confusion and distress, almost as if he is deciding if he should just lose his shit right there and then or break down in tears. His bottom lip quivers and a slight whimper escapes from his dry throat as his hysterical husband screams murder yet again.

"SEHUN-AAAHHHH!!"

Long story short, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo took Sehun to a farm for the weekend and somewhere along the way, the boy has magically turned into a chicken. Or so according to Chanyeol, who was supposed to be watching their son as Kyungsoo went to greet the farm owner. It is one thing to have shrunken your kids in the movies, but entirely another when your child 'actually' transforms into a feathered creature. Kyungsoo still finds the entire debacle hard to stomach, but he cannot deny the incredible scene of the chicken answering precisely with a curt cluck every time he is called Sehun. He may be losing his mind, but Kyungsoo thinks the chicken is even beginning to resemble his son a little. ...Just a little.

Or maybe he is actually losing his mind, no thanks to Chanyeol's constant wailing and howling.

"SEHUN-AHHHHH!!!"

Right on the mark, the chicken clucks again and stares blankly back at the two troubled humans.

Unable to watch his parents embarrass themselves and him any further, Sehun finally steps up to his surprised dads. As they showered him with tearful hugs and warm kisses, Sehun smiles and giggles under his breath. These two adults may be brainless and ridiculous at times, but he knows he can always depend on them to love him no matter what, even if he does turn into a chicken one day. And he too, regardless how crazy his parents are, Sehun knows he will always love them with all of his heart and soul. Because after all, they are a family and families stick together.

'Still though,' little Sehun thinks as he watches his Kyungsoo appa begins his physical attacks on his dear Yoda, who is running away as fast as his long legs can take him, 'I think I'm going to go live with uncle Junmyeon.'

Such is another day in the Park family.

 

**FIN.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to twitter @catboxjellyfish 3/23/2016
> 
> So this idea... lol. This is what happens when Nat and I lose control! Neither of us remembers exactly how this AU came to be and for fun, she drew me this picture of chansoo screaming 'SEHUN' at a chicken, which honestly made me laugh so hard I fell off my chair xD I am still laughing just looking at it today! Anyways, since she drew the picture, I had to write it and make it into reality. Thus this abomination lol 
> 
> As if I already don't have enough weird AUs lol


	4. Marriage

Kim Junmyeon has recently become a rather sensitive topic in the Park family, mostly (entirely) because of a silly grudge Chanyeol is holding against this innocent man. It started a week ago when Sehun declared to his parents: “When I grow up, I’m going to marry Junmyeon ajusshi.” 

Chanyeol was shocked, then hurt, and finally angry and jealous, all within three seconds.  Kyungsoo smiled at his clueless son as he listened to the boy continued to praise his ‘future wife’, while discreetly sneaking a concerned look at his silently fuming husband as well. He almost burst out laughing at the crooked and obviously sour face the taller man has put up in an effort to hide his discontentment, but Kyungsoo restrained himself, albeit with great difficulty. Chanyeol has always been protective of their son and Kyungsoo wasn’t about to put himself between the stubborn man and poor Junmyeon. Even though he does feel extremely sorry for the other man, knowing how petty his husband can sometimes get, especially with regards to anything that concerns Sehun. He only hoped that by the next time the two family meets, Chanyeol will have eased up on his grudging.

It turns out, Kyungsoo’s hope was all put to waste.

Junmyeon fidgets uncomfortably in his chair as he absentmindedly nods to something Jongdae has just said across from him. He is trying really hard just to focus on the pasta on his plate rather than the death glares flying at him like ninja stars from the far side of the table. It is the usual Sunday lunch, when their friend group comes together to catch up, but since Junmyeon walked in, he could not ignore Chanyeol’s heated gaze. He has been racking his brain throughout the meal for anything possibly offending he could have done or said to the taller man, and so far nothing is coming to mind. At this point, Junmyeon just wants to either enjoy his pasta in peace or die a quick death at Chanyeol’s hands. Anything is better than this silent torture.

Unable to handle the dagger looks any loner, he finally leans to his left and whispers to Kyungsoo through his teeth.

“What the hell is wrong with your husband,” he says with a smile still plastered on his face, trying to look as relaxed as possible, “He looks like he’d rather eat _me_ for lunch.”

Kyungsoo tears his gaze away from the Jongin and Sehun on his other side, who are laughing at a silly story Baekhyun is telling, and turns to set his eyes on a pouting and glaring Chanyeol on the opposite end of the long table. Rolling his eyes, but unable to keep an amused smile off of his face, Kyungsoo also replies in whispers: “He’s holding a grudge against you.”

“For what?” Junmyeon frowns and his eyes widen in both confusion and annoyance, “I didn’t do anything to him!”

“Technically, you did,” Kyungsoo smirks slightly and raises an eye brow, “you see, Sehun says he wants to marry you when he grows up.”

Junmyeon’s heart melts a little when he hears Sehun’s indirect confession and he lets out an inaudible, touched ‘aw’. However, his sentimentality is immediately cut short by an instinctive shiver running down his spine, just like the one a prey gets when their predator is near. Turning stiffly to face Chanyeol’s direction, Junmyeon cracks a nervous smile and delivers an awkward wave. Beside him, Kyungsoo hides his chuckle behind a sip of his drink as he shares an entertained look with a knowing and also snickering Jongdae. Then, two childish voices break the subtle atmosphere in between the adults

“Don’t marry my dad when you grow up, marry me instead!” Jongin says loudly as he grabs onto Sehun’s little hand. Surprised at the seemingly random outburst, all the adults watch quietly at how the pale boy would reply his best friend. Twitching his nose up and down, Sehun pats Jongin’s on his head then replies calmly.

“No, I’m going to marry Junmyeon ajusshi. I’ve already decided.”

Gradually, Jongin’s eyes water and puffing his cheeks up, he tosses Sehun’s hand away and folds his arms together in front of his chest. Then on the top of his lung, he screams angrily: “Fine, I’ll marry Kyungsoo ajusshi then!”

“Ya he’s already married to me! You can’t have him!” Chanyeol interrupts, unable to contain anymore all that pointless anger that has been brewing inside of him. Like everyone else, Jongin is stunned momentarily by the taller man’s outburst before he bursts into tears while wailing about nobody wanting to marry him. Suddenly, the once peaceful (at least seemingly so) lunch erupts into a scene of chaos.

Rushing to his son, Junmyeon picks Jongin up into a hug and tries to comfort the boy by telling him how much he is loved by everyone. Next to them, Sehun watches his bawling friend at a loss and guilt overtakes his small body with each passing second. He didn’t mean to hurt Jongin, no not at all. He loves him too much to do that. Kyungsoo marches over to his husband and thwacks him hard on the back of his head, completely ignoring Chanyeol’s long face and mumbling justifications. Only Jongdae and Baekhyun are left laughing in this mess, one of them pounding on the table, howling in cackles, while the other leans against the back of his chair and shakes uncontrollably in a terrify giggle fit.  

When everything and everyone finally settle down again, Sehun wraps his short arms around a still sniffling Jongin and he cutely presses their foreheads together.

“I changed my mind,” Sehun says surely as he smiles shyly, “I want to marry you instead.”

“Really?” Jongin hiccups and brightens up almost instantly.

“Uh huh!”

“Yay!”

As the adults watch the two children make up in the most adorable fashion possible, all of them clutch onto their hearts and silently dies a little from cuteness overload. Kyungsoo squints down at Chanyeol and sends a wordless warning. There has been enough drama for the day, no thanks to his husband, and he has no intention of dealing with any more. The taller man flashes his love an apologetic and reassuring grin in return before running his large hand up and down Kyungsoo’s lower back in a pacifying manner.

Chanyeol may still be a little spiteful that Sehun now wants to marry Jongin instead of him, but he thinks he will live. After all, he already has the best life partner. He has Kyungsoo to grow old with, and that is more than he could ever ask for.  

Later that day, as Kyungsoo tucks Sehun into bed, he asks his son why he has never considered marrying Chanyeol or himself. Blinking sleepily, the young boy answers in a matter of fact: “Because you and Yoda already have each other, right? So of course I have to find someone else… Silly, appa.”

Kyungsoo smiles and ruffles Sehun’s hair lovingly.

“Yes, of course,” he whispers and kisses his son on his soft cheek, “we have each other and you.”

“Hehe…” Sehun giggles and yawns. Then as he shuts his eyes in contentment, already halfway to dreamland, he mumbles happily in a small voice, “I love you, appa…”

“I love you too, Sehunnie. Good night.”

“…Good night…”

Such is another day in the Park family. 

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is such a dork. Someone please take him away. 


	5. Wish

Kyungsoo snaps awake in the middle of the night. His chest heaves up and down in brevity as he takes in laboured breaths. Shutting his eyes again, he tries to calm his pounding heart.  
  
He has had a nightmare. Well, not exactly.  
  
His dream started off rather peaceful, just him and an endless sea of wheat grass that swayed leisurely to the wind's gentle calling. Blue sky, white clouds, and emrald landscape that seems to stretch on forever; he has arrived in heaven on earth. Slowly, Kyungsoo grazed a hand across the grass tips and smiled as light, fluttering tingles traveled through his palm into every corner of his body. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he faced the sky and enjoyed this rare moment serenity. He loves his family dearly but he does wish they could be less rowdy more often.  
  
When he reopened his eyes, he was no longer alone but flanked between Chanyeol and a stranger. Surprised and perplexed, Kyungsoo stumbled backwards and Chanyeol steadied him by wrapping an arm around his comparatively narrower shoulders. The gentle giant flashed a mischievous smile at him, which dawned a bad premonition upon Kyungsoo. However before he could question his husband of his deeds, the stranger also wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Kyungsoo looked up in weary. After a closer inspection of the man's face, Kyungsoo realized this was no stranger at all. Crescent shaped smiling eyes, long slender nose, and thin lips that curled up cutely at the corners like a child; it was Sehun!  
  
Stunned but also in awe with his son's handsome good looks, Kyungsoo blinked in a daze at the twin towers trapping him to the spot. An uneasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach and Kyungsoo felt small, too small. It wasn't that he lacked in stature per se, ('I'm of average height!' Kyungsoo always finds himself justifying to everyone around him), but he is somehow and always surrounded by people with exceptional heights. Is that his fault? The answer is always debatable.  
  
"This is the well combo," Chanyeol said suddenly, sounding way too excited for Kyungsoo's liking, and magically, he and Sehun just steadily stretched towards the sky bit by bit. As the two giants (literally) laughed obnoxiously in his ears, Kyungsoo growled in frustration. No matter how much he struggled to escape from his position between the two towering men, he could not free himself from this cursed fate of being short. Then as Sehun said in his usual baby voice, "Appa is so tiny!" despite looking like a fully grown man, Kyungsoo jolted awake.  
  
Heaving another quiet sigh, Kyungsoo turns to face his husband who is snoring lightly. When he spots a tiny trail of drool leaking out of Chanyeol slightly agape mouth, he cannot help but giggle in fondness. Still the same adorable and charming man he has fallen in love with many moons ago. Carefully, he entangles himself away from the warmth of their bed and long limps wrapped possessive around his body, and tip toes out of the bedroom towards Sehun's room.  
  
The sleeping boy is sprawled out in almost the exact position as his beloved Yoda. Kyungsoo smiles automatically and muses at how two people who are not related at all can be so similar in the strangest ways. Gently, he cradles small hands inside of his own and presses a soft kiss into Sehun's hairline. Kneeling by the edge of the bed and basked in the moonlight pouring in through the windows, Kyungsoo was a perfect picture of the faithful. Sincerely and earnestly, he makes a heartfelt wish for his son.  
  
"Please don't let him grow too tall," he whispers and his brows knit together from praying too hard, "please God, just a bit taller than me is good. But don't let him grow too tall like Chanyeol."  
  
Kyungsoo knows full well how silly he probably looks and sounds for making such a wish, but he'd rather not gamble with fate or Sehun's hormone and unknown genes. His pride will only be able to take so much bruising and having Chanyeol around is damage enough. He really hopes that the ‘twin towers’ will not be a permanent feature in his household in the future.  
  
Little did Kyungsoo know, he definitely jinxed it that spring night. Soon enough, Sehun would grow to be another handsome but silly giant of a man. Then as Kyungsoo witness his dream (or nightmare as he'd prefer to call it) becomes a reality, he could only grumble begrudgingly to himself and wonder why life must always challenge him so.  
  
But that isn't for another while to come and on that particular quiet night, Kyungsoo is still hopeful and optimistic. Giving his sleeping son one last loving kiss on his chubby cheek, the shorter man sneaks back into bed and snuggles himself against the man that never fails to make him feel loved and safe. Chanyeol has his faults, including his height, but Kyungsoo knows that there isn't anyone else he'd rather be with. Sure he has to suffer the occasional taunting about his size from various families and friends whenever he stands next to Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo thinks it's all worth it. Love comes with sacrifices, and he supposes that is just his.  
  
Such is another day at the Park Family.

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. All of these were originally drabbles I posted on Twitter and I complied them on AFF. It just came to my attention that I never consolidated them here! So now I've done it and I feel better :)
> 
> Happy weekend everyone!


	6. Happy New Year - 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year from the Park Family

Kyungsoo awakes to the sound of soft but excited murmurs from the glowing television screen, and still in a daze, he blinked blankly at the smiling faces of celebrities and TV personalities posed before a giant countdown clock. A continuous string of cheers and the latest pop song played quietly from the speakers as noises of general merriment filled up the cozy apartment. There is still the lingering smell of homemade meals in the air, comforting aromas of savories and sweets. Taking another good two seconds to stare at the festive scene on the TV screen, Kyungsoo finally reorients himself.

It's New Year's Eve and he had accidentally drifted off on the couch. He hopes he hasn't missed midnight yet or else he'll have to face a certain someone's disappointed puppy eyes. Stifling a quick yawn, he squints at the time displayed on the countdown clock and breathes a silent sigh of relief. It's only 11:58:45. He's still safe.

"I thought you would've have slept through and I'd have to celebrate the new year on my own."

A familiar deep voice whispers from beside him and Kyungsoo turns around. Chanyeol is grinning brightly at him like an excited child and the taller man reaches out a hand to caress his cheek, still rosy from his accidental nap.

"What are you talking about, you're not alone, there's also Se-," Kyungsoo croaks sleepily in reply but is immediately shushed by his husband to be quieter. Instinctively, Kyungsoo covers his mouth with his fingers and he sends a questioned look. Chanyeol smiles wider and nods to the five-year-old sprawled out in his laps. With his body facing upward and his head hanging off his dad's thigh, Sehun is fast asleep with his mouth slightly agape.

At the sight of their son's peaceful, drooling face, a fond smile also appears on Kyungsoo's face. "Is he comfortable in that position?" He asks in whispers and cocks an amused brow.

Chanyeol tilts his head to better observe his son before shrugging his shoulders and letting out a chuckle: "He hasn't woken up yet so let's just leave him."

Kyungsoo chuckles as well and shakes his head. Scooting closer to his husband until the side of their warm bodies is pressed against each other, he gently lifts Sehun's head onto his thigh. Disturbed by his strange but comfortable position, a small frown appears in between the boy's sharp brows and he mumbles something incoherent. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo freezes in their movement and looks each other in the eyes, anticipates for their son's grumpy awakening. Thankfully, Sehun does not wake and after smacking his lips together a couple of times, the five-year-old falls back into a deep slumber.

Gradually, the two adults relax as well and they melt back into the couch as well as each other's warmth. For a moment, there are only the soft sounds from the TV in the room as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol watched their sleeping son. Excited voices have begun their countdown to the new year and the crowd is getting rowdier.

_ 40, 39, 38... _

Pulling his gaze away from Sehun, Kyungsoo raises his head and finds Chanyeol smiling at him again with mirthful eyes. "What," he whispers as he subconsciously mirrors his husband's expression.

"I just made a new year's wish," Chanyeol whispers in reply and winks, the corners of his eyes crinkling together as a mischievous spark ignites in his eyes.

"That's not a thing," Kyungsoo snorts quietly and delivers a playful, judgmental look. 

"Yes, it is," Chanyeol rebuts and tries to sound more serious but his broad, silly smile betray him.

Finding his partner way too cute, Kyungsoo breaks out in a silent giggle and decides to play along. "Fine, let's say it is," he says, "what did you wish for?"

In the dimness of the room, Chanyeol's eyes sparkled like burning amber from the colorful reflections of the TV screen and he coyly appealed his boyish charms. "Well," he begins slowly and carefully, "I wished that in the new year you would ignore my texts less," his smile softens as his eyes shine brighter, "and that we can talk more."

_ 30! 29! 28! _

Caught off guard by his husband's wish, Kyungsoo blinks wide-eyed at the man-child grinning sheepishly at him. He can't deny that in the past year he had been very busy with work and sometimes he has neglected to reply to Chanyeol's many messages. However, Kyungsoo would never ignore his husband no matter what. Yet, unknowingly, he has hurt the one he loves the most when all he ever wanted to do is to protect Chanyeol and love him with everything he's got.

As Kyungsoo gawks at Chanyeol in mild shock, his heart aches with apologies and guilt. This tender, smiling man sitting beside him, this loyal fool whom he knows loves him more than anyone else in the world and would stay by him even if the world comes to an end, Kyungsoo loves him so dearly. But sometimes, he forgets how lucky he is to have Chanyeol in his life, to be loved by such an amazing person, and he takes too much for granted. In retrospect, he could have been more responsive, more considerate and more expressive of his affections, just like how Chanyeol has been with him. But he had failed to do so, to reciprocate those meaningful acts that not only strengthens their relationship but also gives his partner a peace of mind.

_ 20! 19! 18! _

"I know you've been very busy," Chanyeol continues in a gentle low voice and glides his finger over the outline of Kyungsoo's ear, "and I know you're not really ignoring my texts. But even if I do send one too many texts, or that these texts are meaningless and just mumble jumbles, I still want to hear something from you. I miss you when you're away and I just want to know that you miss me too... Really, it's silly, these insecurities, but I can't help it... I-"

"It's not silly," Kyungsoo interrupts quietly but adamantly and he grabs on to the large hand by his ear. Firmly, he presses it against his chest, over his beating heart, "It's normal that you have these insecurities and it's because lately, I have not been the best partner you deserve, Chanyeol... I am sorry, " Kyungsoo sighs, "You know that I read all of your messages and when I am away from you, I miss you so much as well. But... I am also not always the greatest at expressing these feelings... especially out loud..."

"No, you're not," Chanyeol chuckles and he receives an embarrassed grunt from his blushing husband.

"But truly, I love you," Kyungsoo declares as his cheeks become even rosier and he grips the hand over his chest tighter, "so much more than I had ever dared to, more than I could ever imagine."

"I know," Chanyeol whispers and presses their forehead together, "I love you too..."

"And I promise, I will always respond to your messages from now on."

"Always?"

"Always."

_ 10! 9! 8! _

"So you're granting my wish then?" the boyish smile returns on Chanyeol's face as his breath brushes against Kyungsoo's lips, causing the later to break out in a doting smile as well.

"Yes, I will grant your wish."

_ 5! 4! 3! _

On the TV, excitement and the festivities are reaching a climax and the crowd is chanting cheerfully in unison to welcome the new year. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo huddle together as they savor each other's presence and the love they share. With one of their hands holding tightly onto each other and their other hands placed protectively over their sleeping son, they quietly join in the count.

"2... 1!"

Then as the last second of the old year gives away to the new, Kyungsoo locks his lips with Chanyeol. Happiness and contentment washes over him and the guilt he has felt dissipates from his heart only to be filled with the promise has made with Chanyeol. He will become a better man in the new year, for the love of his life and for his family.

After they pull apart, breathless and absolutely content, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol bends down and tries to hugs Sehun without waking up the five-year-old who has a waking temper. Eventually, after some awkward and very slow maneuvering, they managed to cradle the sleeping boy into Chanyeol's arms and they carefully make their way to their son's bedroom.

"Do you think he'll be mad tomorrow when he realizes he fell asleep before midnight?" Kyungsoo wonders out loud as he tucks Sehun into his bed, "he so wanted to stay up and celebrate the new year countdown."

"Well, too late for that," Chanyeol mumbles and tucks Sehun's favorite toy beside his son as well, "and anyway, he'll have many more years to celebrate in the future so I'm sure he won't mind missing this one."

Kyungsoo hums absentmindedly in reply. He's almost certain that his husband is wrong and he can already see the whining tantrum Sehun will be throwing tomorrow morning. But as he continues to imagine the events to come, he cannot hold back the smile growing on his face. Lovingly, from steps away, he watches Chanyeol give Sehun a long kiss on his forehead and he feels his heart swells up with light, with warmth and an endless amount of love for his family.

When they close Sehun's door behind them, Kyungsoo turns to his husband and says sincerely: "I have a new year wish too."

"Oh?" Chanyeol asks and stops in the hallway, "what is your wish?"

"I wish," Kyungsoo whispers as if he is afraid if he speaks too loudly his wish would not come true, "that we would always be this happy."

Tenderly, Chanyeol picks up the pair of smaller hands and wraps them inside his larger ones. He holds them in front of his chest for a moment like he is in prayer then he kisses the fingertips, and answers in earnest and confidence: "Your wish shall be granted, I promise."

They both smile and kiss again.

"Happy New Year, Kyungsoo-yah."

"Happy New Year, Chanyeollie..."

 

**FIN**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018! I haven't been able to write a lot in 2017 but hopefully, that will change in the new year. This drabble update is a positive sign (I hope) and I will work hard in the new year for my wonderful OTP <3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sehun Day! To my favourite OTP and their baby <3  
> If you'd like to see more of the Park Family, I'VE UPLOADED THE REST OF MY TWITTER DRABBLES HERE SO YAAAAYYYYY  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
